A recurrent neural network (RNN) can include a type of artificial neural network where connections between units form a directed cycle. This can create an internal state of the RNN which permits the RNN to exhibit dynamic temporal behavior. An RNN can use internal memory to process an arbitrary sequence of inputs. RNNs can be used for such tasks as unsegmented connected handwriting recognition or speech recognition.